User blog:JackofallCCtrades17/Sticker Collection
Hello everyone, I'm sure you're wondering why I made this. Well, I wanted to showcase my sticker collection, the staff already agreed that they wouldn't be officially added to any pages, and my userpage was starting to get too long for my taste. So I decided to move all my stickers onto a blog so that way I can have more room and my user page and show off my collection too. I'll be making an acception to gold stickers as those are rare, and they will be displayed on my userpage, but that doesn't mean they'll only be there. This will be updated whenever I have any stickers I can add, so feel free to peruse my collection. Thanks for your time! Grimsborough 1 Case 1: The Death of Rosa Wolf File:StickerS1C1Sus1.jpeg|Suspect 1: Ash Bison File:StickerS1C1Chap1.jpg|Chapter 1 |-| 2 Case 2: Corpse in a Garden File:StickerS1C2Sus1.jpeg|Suspect 1: Dave Simmons |-| 3 Case 3: The Grim Butcher File:StickerS1C3Sus5.jpeg|Suspect 5: Vanessa Carter |-| 5 Case 5: A Russian Case File:StickerS1C5Sus2.jpeg|Suspect 2: Tony Marconi |-| 6 Case 6: Good Cop Dead Cop File:StickerS1C6Sus3.jpeg|Suspect 3: Angel Martinez File:StickerS1C6Sus4.jpeg|Suspect 4: Ginger |-| 8 Case 8: Beautiful No More File:StickerS1C8Sus2.jpg|Suspect 2: Biff Wellington File:StickerS1C8Sus3.jpeg|Suspect 3: Alice August File:StickerS1C8Sus4.jpeg|Suspect 4: Colin Stokes File:StickerS1C8Sus5.jpeg|Suspect 5: Tony Marconi |-| 9 Case 9: Burned to the Bone File:StickerS1C9Sus2.jpeg|Suspect 2: Troy Cassidy |-| 11 Case 11: Into the Vipers' Nest File:StickerS1C11Chap3.jpeg|Chapter 3 |-| 12 Case 12: Blood on the Trading Floor File:StickerS1C12Sus2.jpeg|Suspect 2: Jack Ryan |-| 13 Case 13: Bomb Alert on Grimsborough File:StickerS1C13Sus3.jpeg|Suspect 3: Harriet Meadows File:StickerS1C13Sus4.jpeg|Suspect 4: Rachel Priest |-| 14 Case 14: Fashion Victim File:StickerS1C14Sus4.jpeg|Suspect 4: Joey Manzano |-| 16 Case 16: The Kiss of Death File:StickerS1C16Sus1.jpeg|Suspect 1: Rachel Priest |-| 17 Case 17: The Last Supper File:StickerS1C17Sus3.jpeg|Suspect 3: Alfred Ziegler |-| 18 Case 18: In the Dead of Night File:StickerS1C18Sus2.jpeg|Suspect 2: Edward Ramis File:StickerS1C18Sus4.jpeg|Suspect 4: Noah Richards File:StickerS1C18Sus5.jpeg|Suspect 5: Alden Greene |-| 20 Case 20: A Deadly Game File:StickerS1C20Sus1.jpeg|Suspect 1: Tyler McAlister File:StickerS1C20Sus2.jpeg|Suspect 2: Jezabela |-| 21 Case 21: The Secret Experiments File:StickerS1C21Sus3.jpeg|Suspect 3: James Marsh File:StickerS1C21Sus5.jpeg|Suspect 5: Kelly Speltz |-| 22 Case 22: To Die or Not to Die File:StickerS1C22Sus2.jpeg|Suspect 2: Sheila MacCarthy File:StickerS1C22Sus3.jpg|Suspect 3: Margaret Littlewood File:StickerS1C22Sus4.jpeg|Suspect 4: Nellie Appleton File:StickerS1C22Sus5.jpeg|Suspect 5: Desmond Galloway |-| 24 Case 24: Anatomy of a Murder File:StickerS1C24Sus2.jpeg|Suspect 2: Cornelia Trent File:StickerS1C24Sus5.jpeg|Suspect 5: James Savage |-| 27 Case 27: The Lake's Bride File:StickerS1C27Sus4.jpeg|Suspect 4: Thomas Benson File:StickerS1C27Chap1.jpeg|Chapter 1 |-| 28 Case 28: The Haunting of Elm Manor File:StickerS1C28Sus3.jpeg|Suspect 3: Father Von Pratt |-| 29 Case 29: No Smoke Without Fire File:StickerS1C29Sus2.jpeg|Suspect 2: Ayden Young File:StickerS1C29Sus4.jpeg|Suspect 4: Gertrude Piccadilly File:StickerS1C29Chap2.jpg|Chapter 2 |-| 30 Case 30: The Wollcrafts' Creature File:StickerS1C30Sus3.jpeg|Suspect 3: Fran Wollcraft File:StickerS1C30Sus4.jpg|Suspect 4: Ivan Imlay |-| 32 Case 32: Murder on Campus File:StickerS1C32Sus3.jpeg|Suspect 3: Tess Goodwin |-| 36 Case 36: The Devil's Playground File:StickerS1C36Sus4.jpeg|Suspect 4: Ezekiel Hersberger File:StickerS1C36Chap1.jpeg|Chapter 1 |-| 37 Case 37: The Reaper and the Geek File:StickerS1C37Sus2.jpg|Suspect 3: Tess Goodwin File:StickerS1C37Sus4.jpeg|Suspect 4: Irma Anderson |-| 38 Case 38: Spring Break Massacre File:StickerS1C38Sus4.jpeg|Suspect 4: Michael Fletcher File:StickerS1C38Sus5.jpeg|Suspect 5: Taylor Kirby |-| 39 Case 39: Marked for Death File:StickerS1C39Sus2.jpeg|Suspect 2: Stuart O'Neil |-| 41 Case 41: The Rorschach Reaper File:StickerS1C41Sus1.jpeg|Suspect 1: Tess Goodwin File:StickerS1C41Sus3.jpeg|Suspect 3: Caroline Fitzgerald File:StickerS1C41Sus4.jpeg|Suspect 4: Chad Baker |-| 42 Case 42: Blood and Glory File:StickerS1C42Sus2.jpeg|Suspect 2: Serena Johnson File:StickerS1C42Chap1.jpeg|Chapter 1 |-| 43 Case 43: Troubled Waters File:StickerS1C43Sus2.jpeg|Suspect 2: Isabella Fairchild |-| 45 Case 45: A Shot of Beauty File:StickerS1C45Sus2.jpeg|Suspect 2: Alden Greene File:StickerS1C45Sus3.jpeg|Suspect 3: Dwayne Vermont |-| 46 Case 46: Drive, Swing, Die File:StickerS1C46Sus2.jpeg|Suspect 2: Martha Price File:StickerS1C46Sus4.jpeg|Suspect 4: Zack Holden |-| 48 Case 48: Good Girls Don't Die File:StickerS1C48Sus1.jpeg|Suspect 1: Charlene Cody File:StickerS1C48Sus4.jpeg|Suspect 4: Serena Johnson File:StickerS1C48Chap2.jpg|Chapter 2 |-| 50 Case 50: Snakes on the Stage File:StickerS1C50Sus2.jpg|Suspect 2: Adam Bentley File:StickerS1C50Sus3.jpeg|Suspect 3: Beatrice Vane |-| 51 Case 51: It All Ends Here File:StickerS1C51Sus3.jpg|Suspect 3: Serena Johnson File:StickerS1C51Sus4.jpeg|Suspect 4: Tony Marconi |-| 52 Case 52: A Brave New World File:StickerS1C52Sus1.jpeg|Suspect 1: Herman Cavendish |-| 54 Case 54: The Poisoned Truth File:StickerS1C54Sus1.jpeg|Suspect 1: Ashton Cooper File:StickerS1C54Sus3.jpeg|Suspect 3: Kirk De Haan |-| 55 Case 55: Ashes to Ashes File:StickerS1C55Sus5.jpeg|Suspect 5: Constance Bell |-| 56 Case 56: There Will Be Blood File:StickerS1C56Sus3.jpeg|Suspect 3: Serena Johnson Pacific Bay Case 3: What Dies Beneath File:StickerS2C3Sus4.png|Suspect 4: Mike Herbert Case 5: The Ice Queen File:StickerS2C5Sus3.jpeg|Suspect 3: Zack Taylor Case 7: Easy Prey File:StickerS2C7Sus5.jpeg|Suspect 5: Shelly Dulard Case 9: Death by Moonshine File:StickerS2C9Sus1.png|Suspect 1: Betty-Lou Logan File:StickerS2C9Sus2.jpeg|Suspect 2: Vanessa Kimmel Case 10: Smoke and Mirrors File:StickerS2C10Sus2.jpeg|Suspect 2: Betty-Lou Logan Case 11: Heartless File:StickerS2C11Sus2.jpeg|Suspect 2: Piotr Golovanov Case 12: Payback File:StickerS2C12Sus1.jpeg|Suspect 1: Yuan Wong File:StickerS2C12Sus5.jpeg|Suspect 5: Myriam Miller Case 14: Spineless File:StickerS2C14Sus3.jpeg|Suspect 3: Colin O'Brian Case 18: After the Storm File:StickerS2C18Sus2.jpeg|Suspect 2: Dinah Cooper File:StickerS2C18Sus4.jpeg|Suspect 4: Sid Montrose Case 20: Open Wounds File:StickerS2C20Sus4.jpeg|Suspect 4: Gwen Stanford Case 24: Hanging by a Thread File:StickerS2C24Sus2.jpeg|Suspect 2: Blake Cooper Case 26: Hearts of Ice File:StickerS2C26Sus1.jpeg|Suspect 1: Tiffany Neng Case 32: Once Upon a Crime File:StickerS2C32Sus2.jpeg|Suspect 2: Gaston Dumas Case 38; Dead Carpet File:StickerS2C38Sus3.jpg|Suspect 3: Brett Nolan Case 45: No Place Like Home File:StickerS2C45Sus3.jpeg|Suspect 3: Otto Schmetterling Case 47: Uncivil Rights File:StickerS2C47Sus3.jpeg|Suspect 3: Karen Knight File:StickerS2C47Sus4.jpeg|Suspect 4: Colbie Arbor Case 50: Programmed to Kill File:StickerS2C50Sus1.jpg|Suspect 1: Aphro-Dyte Case 51: Killer Takes All File:StickerS2C51Sus5.jpeg|Suspect 5: Louis De Rico Case 52: Death at the Circus File:StickerS2C52Sus2.jpg|Suspect 2: Coco the Magnificent Case 57: Into the Wastes File:StickerS2C57Sus1.jpeg|Suspect 1: Andy Pascal Case 58: The Sting of Death File:StickerS2C58Sus5.jpeg|Suspect 5: Trevor Finn Case 59: The Final Countdown File:StickerS2C59Sus2.jpeg|Suspect 2: Derek Stone World Edition Case 1: God Save the Prince File:StickerS3C1Sus2.jpeg|Suspect 2: Count Rupert File:StickerS3C1Sus4.jpeg|Suspect 4: The Queen Case 2: Off With Their Heads File:StickerS3C2Sus3.jpeg|Suspect 3: Sofia of Girona Case 3: Auf Wieder-Slain File:StickerS3C3Sus1.jpeg|Suspect 1: Gunther Fritz File:StickerS3C3Sus4.jpeg|Suspect 4: Brother Klaus File:StickerS3C3Chap1.jpeg|Chapter 1 Case 4: Murder's Cheap File:StickerS3C4Sus1.jpeg|Suspect 1: Nikolaos Costas File:StickerS3C4Sus5.jpg|Suspect 5: Sir Archibald Gilchrist Case 7: Murder by Proxy File:StickerS3C7Sus1.jpg|Suspect 1: Jessica Stern File:StickerS3C7Sus2.jpeg|Suspect 2: Christy Mathis File:StickerS3C7Sus3.jpeg|Suspect 3: Jonah Karam Case 8: Death in the Desert File:StickerS3C8Sus1.jpeg|Suspect 1: Mama Yasmine File:StickerS3C8Sus4.jpeg|Suspect 4: Izzah Farid Case 9: Killing Spring File:StickerS3C9Sus4.jpeg|Suspect 4: Benjamin Scott File:StickerS3C9Sus5.jpeg|Suspect 5: Fatima Boussefi Case 10: I Spy a Mummy File:StickerS3C10Sus4.jpeg|Suspect 4: Jawad Rashad Case 11: The Parting Shot File:StickerS3C11Sus5.jpeg|Suspect 5: Vanna Alabama Case 12: Die by the Sword File:StickerS3C12Sus1.jpeg|Suspect 1: Omar Bahir Case 13: Moscow Mole File:StickerS3C13Sus1.jpeg|Suspect 1: Liam Hall File:StickerS3C13Sus2.jpeg|Suspect 2: Natasha Romanova Case 14: Only Truth Remains File:StickerS3C14Sus1.jpeg|Suspect 1: Dmitri Lermontov File:StickerS3C14Sus3.jpeg|Suspect 3: Duchess Anastasia File:StickerS3C14Sus4.jpeg|Suspect 4: Sveta Rasputina Case 16: Fast Track to Murder File:StickerS3C16Sus3.jpeg|Suspect 3: Agrafena Raskolnikova File:StickerS3C16Sus5.jpeg|Suspect 5: Vadim Efremov Case 17: Horseback Mountain File:StickerS3C17Chap3.jpeg|Chapter 3 Case 18: Countdown to Murder File:StickerS3C18Sus2.jpeg|Suspect 2: Natasha Romanova Case 20: Treacherous Waters File:StickerS3C20Sus1.jpeg|Suspect 1: Amrita Kumar File:StickerS3C20Sus2.jpeg|Suspect 2: Om Padmasana File:StickerS3C20Sus5.jpeg|Suspect 5: Charity Stern Case 21: Plagued by Death File:StickerS3C21Sus4.jpeg|Suspect 4: Shweta Noorani Case 23: Peace and Dead Quiet File:StickerS3C23Sus1.jpeg|Suspect 1: Tashi Case 24: Insides Out File:StickerS3C24Sus1.jpeg|Suspect 1: Sanjay Korrapati Case 25: The Killer in the Rice File:StickerS3C25Sus5.jpeg|Suspect 5: Teacher Yang Case 27: A Twist of Fate File:StickerS3C27Sus3.jpeg|Suspect 3: Tsukada Chieko Case 28: Oh! Crazy Kill! File:StickerS3C28Sus2.jpeg|Suspect 2: Park Eun-ji Case 29: A Death Wish File:StickerS3C29Sus2.jpeg|Suspect 2: Sanjay Korrapati File:StickerS3C29Sus3.jpeg|Suspect 3: Ronin Ozawa Case 32: A Stab in the Dark File:StickerS3C32Sus5.jpeg|Suspect 5: Darren Hong Case 33: The Sweet Escape File:StickerS3C33Sus1.jpeg|Suspect 1: Maya Salim File:StickerS3C33Sus3.jpeg|Suspect 3: Paul Irwin Case 35: Six Feet Down Under File:StickerS3C35Sus2.jpeg|Suspect 2: Chockas D.Lux File:StickerS3C35Sus3.jpeg|Suspect 3: Warrin Mundine Case 36: Out of the Blue File:StickerS3C36Sus4.jpeg|Suspect 4: Baxter Fraser Case 37: Crash and Burn File:StickerS3C37Sus4.jpeg|Suspect 4: Ninah Zafy Case 38: The Circle of Death File:StickerS3C38Sus1.jpeg|Suspect 1: Nyota Adhiambo Case 39: Kicking the Bucket File:StickerS3C39Sus3.jpeg|Suspect 3: Willem Nieuwoudt Case 40: Diamond in the Rough File:StickerS3C40Sus1.jpeg|Suspect 1: Olivier Feraud Case 41: Going the Distance File:StickerS3C41Sus5.jpeg|Suspect 5: Lily Karam Case 48: The King's Shadow File:StickerS3C48Sus4.jpeg|Suspect 4: George Pryce Mysteries of the Past Case 1: Welcome to Concordia! File:StickerS4C1Sus1.jpg|Suspect 1: Nellie Mortimer File:StickerS4C1Sus2.jpg|Suspect 2: Harriet Patrick File:StickerS4C1Sus3.jpg|Suspect 3: Seamus O'Neill File:StickerS4C1Sus4.jpg|Suspect 4: Father Donovan File:StickerS4C1Sus5.jpg|Suspect 5: Walter Lombardi File:StickerS4C1Killer.jpg| Nellie Mortimer Case 2: Slash and Burn File:StickerS4C2Sus5.jpg|Suspect 5: Oscar Trefusis Case 3: In the Line of Fire File:StickerS4C3Sus1.jpg|Suspect 1: Billy Thompson Category:Blog posts